


Sleeping

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, combaticons being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Combaticons are tired from today's mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Après la Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719780) by [andrean182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182). 



> Oh, nothing, just a Combaticon ~~cuddle pile~~ story after a mission. Fluff ensues.  
>  This is a translation of my other fic „Après la Mission“ with an epilogue, because I think more people would enjoy :3

Today wasn’t a very good day.

Brawl walked to his quarter, tired after the mission with his team, head down. Today’s mission hadn’t been very successful, Megatron had told them to leave the battlefield after the Autobots cornered him. The warlord’s mood hadn’t been good afterwards.

Instead, he threw his anger to the Decepticons, telling them that he had an army of idiots who couldn’t even do as he said. Brawl had held himself from punching the warlord in the face and telling him that it had been his fault. From his gaze, he could also see that most of the Decepticons also held their anger. He sighed, too tired to punch anything that he saw.

He sent the command to his quarter’s door to open and he entered, thinking how good a sleep would be. His quarter was dark, the lamps weren’t turned on. But he clearly could see someone is sleeping on his berth. How could Vortex enter his quarter?

A thought to throw him across the room suddenly appeared in his processor, but he was too tired to do it. He sighed; this time, he could let him.

Wait, that wasn’t Vortex.

He walked closer to the sleeping mech and saw him. It was Swindle.

Brawl growled, but then sighed and laid himself on the berth beside Swindle. It was good to have one of his gestalt, anyway.

Slowly, he let himself sleep.

* * *

The door pinged.

Brawl woke up with a processor ache. He growled.

The door pinged again.

He slowly turned on his optiques. Who the frag came to his quarter at this time of night?!

The door pinged again.

He sat and tried to collect his processors.

The door pinged again.

Annoyed, he stood and walked to the door, ready to punch anything that was on the other side of the door. He sent the command for the door to open and saw Vortex.

Vortex. The helicopter really was capable to annoy everyone.

“What do you want?!” Brawl growled at him.

Vortex stood there, masque open, expression tired. “…can I sleep here?”

“Sleep? Here?” Wasn’t it enough for the copter to annoy him in the mission? “Why? You have your own quarter!”

“I want to sleep here.”

His tone was also tired. The mission really had its effects to the team, he thought. They were all tired.

“Why don’t you sleep at Ons’ quarter?!”

“Are you kidding me? Onslaught won’t let me! And he was still in the mission with Blast Off.”

Brawl yawned. “They are?” he was surprised to hear that. They were still in the mission? Vortex, Swindle, and he took 2 days without rest. How much more would Blast Off and Onslaught take? They were together on the medbay when Megatron called them to go. Brawl had thought that it was only for reports. “Where are they? Are they fixed?”

“Yes. Don’t know. Yes. Can I sleep now?” Vortex yawned. “I need someone to sleep with.”

Brawl sighed. “Come in.”

The copter entered the quarter and went for the berth. Brawl walked to the energon storage. “You want energon?”

“No. I—what’s _he_ doing here?!” Vortex demanded, seeing Swindle hon the berth.

Walking to the berth, Brawl held a processor ache that began to form. “He’s sleeping. Unless you don’t like it, you can rest here.”

“Okay, but I’m not going to sleep in the middle!” Vortex said, getting on the berth.

Brawl sighed, and settled on the berth.

* * *

The door pinged again.

Brawl growled. Was it his dream?

The door pinged again.

Ugh, this was getting annoying. He disentangled himself from Vortex’ and Swindle’s limbs. “Yeah, yeah, wait up!” Brawl walked to the door, half-awake.

The door opened and showed Blast Off, standing in the hallway. His frame was clean, he didn’t see any battle marks and dents that normally would show after getting into battle. He looked like he had gone into the medbay

“What is it?”

“Do you have any screwdriver?” Blast Off asked, his tone also tired. “The door to my quarter is malfunctioned. I cannot enter.”

“Oh, I think I don’t have one. But wait here… and, how did your mission go?” Brawl went back to the room and looked for a screwdriver.

Blast Off stood there, waiting. “Do you expect me to answer?”

“Uh, yeah? You had 2 hours more than me. What did you do?” Braw responded from inside.

“Observing the Earth from the orbit.”

Eventually, Brawl returned with empty hands. “I didn’t find it.”

Blast Off nodded. “Excuse me for disturbing your sleep.” And he went from the room.

A thought flashed itself on his processors. Fortunately, his berth was large enough. “Blast Off!” he said without thinking. “You can sleep in my quarter.”

“Excuse me?” Blast Off replied, looking back at him over his shoulder.

“Uh, you don’t have a room to sleep, so, why don’t you sleep here?” Brawl said, looking sheepish.

Blast Off stared at him.

“You know… uh, just sleep…? I’m not going to frag you…?”

Blast Off sighed tiredly. “At least I can sleep.” He turned back to Brawl’s quarter. Brawl entered, a bit happy having four of his teammates in his room.

“What are they doing here?” Blast Off asked, looking to the two mechs sleeping on the berth.

“Uh… sleeping?” Brawl answered, sheepish.

“How can I sleep if they’re also here?”

“Uh, they aren’t going to make any sound… you can sleep in peace.”

“I thin—” Blast Off halted abruptly.

Brawl looked at him; maybe Blast Off was receiving a comm. He then sat on the berth.

“Can Onslaught sleep here too? He’s having problems with his berth.” He asked flatly.

“Really?!” Brawl replied, unable to believe what he heard. “Awesome!”

Blast Off sighed. “Are you sure we’ll fit on the berth?”

“I’m sure!” Brawl answered, unable to contain his excitement. “We’re all sleeping on one berth! It has been a while since we did that!”

“If I recall,” Blast Off said, amusement clear in his voice. “we never did that.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

Blast Off took off his masque and put it on the berthside table. “I’m not going to sleep in the middle.”

“Don't worry, I will! Sleep on the corner.”

Blast Off settled himself to sleep on the berth, ignoring the sounds Vortex and Swindle made. “You sleep beside me.”

“Okay.” Brawl said brightly.

Brawl tried not to sleep while waiting for Onslaught.

* * *

The door pinged.

Brawl woke up from his half-asleep state and saw to the door. When the door pinged again, he nearly fell over the berth, knowing who was coming. “Wait!”

He nearly ran to the door to find Onslaught standing on the other side of the door. From his posture, he could know that he was also tired. Maybe also from some punches from Megatron.

“Onslaught! Come here!”

Onslaught just nodded and entered the quarter. “I thought there were only you and Blast Off here.”

“Yeah, well, didn’t Blast Off tell you about the others?”

“He did, but I thought they’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Well,” Brawl sat on the berth. “I don’t have any couch. So, you have to sleep on the berth.”

Onslaught saw to the berth, then to Brawl. “Do you think I will fit there?”

“Of course!” Brawl made a gesture that told Onslaught to lay down. “You’d want to sleep next to Blast Off, I think.”

Onslaught nodded and sat on the berth, looking at Vortex and Swindle, who were hugging each other. He kept the grin to himself when he climbed to the berth and settled himself beside Blast Off.

“Don’t make any sound, and movement.” He told Brawl.

“Okay.” Brawl replied, settling himself beside Onslaught and Blast Off.

This is good, Brawl thought. They had little time for the team, for themselves. And most of the time they didn’t want to have each other in their processors all the time. So, Brawl turned off his optiques and laid down, enjoying the togetherness of his team.

* * *

_Epilogue_

When Brawl woke up, he felt warmth in his back.

It was a nice warmth. Maybe he used some blanket? He didn’t remember he had any.

There was also some kind of light in front of him. Like someone was highlighting him with a flashlight.

Then his processors finished booting, and he could access his surroundings better.

Someone was hugging him. And someone was reading a datapad in front of him.

He looked over his shoulder and found Vortex, snoring loudly, still sleeping. And he saw Swindle, who looked like trying not to fall over the berth unconsciously.

He yawned and moved to lay on his back, which made Vortex to turn around and hug Swindle, helping him to stay in place.

Did he take any high-grade last night? He didn’t remember he had any. His processors were also, if not counting a small processor ache there, running fine. There was also no sign that they were interfacing before. This was his quarter, right?

Oh yeah, they had slept here. And also…

He turned right, and saw Blast Off reading a datapad, masque off.

“Blast Ff—..” his tone was staticky, he tried again. “Blast Off?”

The shuttle looked at him. “Yes?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s seven and thirteen.” He looked at the datapad again.

“Seven and thirteen?” Brawl groaned. “Onslaught’s gonna kill us.”

“He won’t.” Blast Off replied. Brawl heard some kind of amusement in his voice.

“Won’t? He told us to meet in his office at half to seven back at the medbay before!”

“That won’t be a problem, seeing that he can’t stop snoring and keeps on hugging me.” Blast Off replied, looking at the mech between him and Brawl. “He may be very fragged off today, but we’ll then just have to spar with him.”

“Sno…ring…?” Brawl studied the mech between him and Blast Off. He didn’t even realise that someone was there. He was a truck, with gun barrel on his back and partially shorter than his commander’s. Brawl giggled when he heard Onslaught snored quite loud.

“Hehehehe… you’re fine with him like this?” Brawl asked, noticing that the shuttle didn't seem annoyed or tense. In fact, he seemed like he was enjoying the warmth from their direct contact.

“Actually, I’d like to get him off.” Blast Off looked down at the truck, and for the slightest of moments Brawl could swear that he saw the shuttle smiled softly. “But he deserves his rest after what he had been through yesterday.”

Brawl giggled again, then laughed quite loud when he heard the truck mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep.

“Don’t be so loud, or you’ll wake him up. Or anyone.”

Brawl ceased his giggling. “Can I hug you too?”

“No.”

“Aww…”

“But you can hug Vortex behind you.”

Brawl looked over his shoulder. Vortex was still hugging Swindle like he was a plush toy. He turned to his side and hugged the helicopter from behind, minding his rotors. “C’mere you!”

He heard Swindle fell to the floor, and Blast Off chuckled softly behind him.

This was the best sleep party ever!


End file.
